1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that updates firmware, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current information processing apparatuses, it is possible to temporarily store firmware downloaded directly from a server and perform an update. These kinds of information processing apparatuses are provided with a flash memory that stores programs and setting data, and a random access memory that temporarily stores firmware to be used in updating. Also, the flash memory stores a main program and a firmware update program that reads out firmware from the random access memory (RAM), deletes a program stored in the flash memory, and performs writing control. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271464 discloses a technique in which the charging status of a battery supplying power to a main body and a RAM is checked, and if there is insufficient charge, an update is not performed in order to ensure that the re-writing of the memory is performed completely without being interrupted partway through.
Also, in recent years, as tablet terminals, smartphones, and the like have become widely used, firmware has been updated by information processing apparatuses directly communicating with servers via the Internet for users who do not have personal computers. For this reason, information processing apparatuses have been equipped with two functions, namely a method of updating firmware using a dedicated application that operates with a personal computer, and a method of performing updating using firmware downloaded directly from a server.
However, the following problem is present in the above-described conventional technology. With the method of updating firmware using a dedicated application that operates with a personal computer, it is possible to resume the re-writing of the memory even if the re-writing of the memory is interrupted partway through. On the other hand, in the case where firmware that was downloaded from a server is stored in a volatile memory, if the power source is interrupted and there is insufficient charge in the back-up power source, the downloaded firmware will be lost. Furthermore, since the apparatus is started up in a firmware update mode, the firmware cannot be re-acquired by accessing the server. Accordingly, the firmware update cannot be resumed when the power source is restored. In other words, depending on the method for updating (acquiring) the firmware that is to be used in updating, it is either possible or not possible to resume the re-writing of the memory even if the re-writing of the memory is interrupted partway through. Accordingly, it is not effective to check the charging status of the backup power source in all cases.